Elite Four Hala/SM
Overview Hala is a member of the Alolan Elite Four, located on Mount Lanakila on Ula'ula Island. He is located in the room farthest to the left inside of the Pokemon League building. Hala has a party consisting of a level 54 Hariyama with Fake Out, Close Combat, and Knock Off, a level 54 Primeape with Cross Chop, Outrage, Punishment, and Pursuit, a level 54 Bewear with Brutal Swing and Hammer Arm, a Level 54 Poliwrath with Submission and Waterfall, and his ace, a level 55 Crabominable which knows Ice Hammer, Close Combat, and is holding a Fightinium Z. The reward for defeating Hala is 11,000 PokeDollars. Tips for beating Hala * Close and Personal: As expected of a Fighting-type user, Hala takes great pride in the physical abilities of his Pokemon. All of them use physical attacks, and because of the Attack EVs and Adamant natures plaguing his party, it is wise to keep physically frail Pokemon out of the fray, while taking advantage of more physically bulky Pokemon. Furthermore, he is not only physically offensive, but physically defensive as well, with stuff such as Bewear's Fluffy being a massive edge toward him. Take caution when attacking. * Psychic-types will get hurt: While it seems that Psychic-type Pokemon such as Alakazam are the magic buttons where you just spam Psychic to win, it is actually not that easy. Three of Hala's five Pokemon know Dark-type attacks, most notably his Primeape, which is EV trained in Attack (strong) and Speed (fast). Although Poliwrath and Crabominable are fair game for Psychic-types, be very careful if fighting Hariyama, Bewear, or Primeape. For this reason, Ghost-types are also at risk, if you were leaning more toward the immunity route of dealing with Hala. * Abilities: The abilities of Hala's Pokemon work wonders toward him for the most part. Hariyama's Thick Fat means that Fire-type moves are rendered not very effective, so trying for a lucky Burn with Flamethrower or the like will not work well (this doesn't affect Will-o-Wisp, though, so feel free to use that for burning Hariyama). Primeape's Anger Point will maximize its Attack on a critical hit, so what may seem like a lucky shot may very well be a curse. Bewear's Fluffy halves the damage from contact damage, so physical attacks will do minimal damage to Bewear. Poliwrath... well, he's the exception to the rule, as if you've made it this far, you probably know not to use Water-type attacks against a Water-type Pokemon, especially one with the Water Absorb ability. Finally, his Crabominable has Iron Fist, which will maximize the effectiveness of its Ice Hammer - if you're using a Flying-type Pokemon, Ice Hammer may very well be the bane of its existence. * Go fast!: With the exception of the aforementioned Primeape, Hala's Pokemon mostly suffer from a serious case of the A-slow-la. If you can get a fast Pokemon to battle Hala, or at the very least manage to drop an X Speed to set up, you should be able to survive the battle with minimal injuries Good Pokémon to Use * Fairy-types - Fairy-types resist or are immune to literally everything that Hala can throw at you, with the exception of Poliwrath's Waterfall, Crabominable's Ice Hammer, and Hariyama's Fake Out. And even so, Fake Out is only usable once, while you can use a Twinkle Tackle nuke to polish off Poliwrath and Crabominable. Sending Mimikyu, Primarina, Wigglytuff, or other similar Pokemon into this fight will secure a moderately safe victory. * Flying-types/Toucannon - Flying-types such as Oricorio or Crobat can resist the majority of attacks launched by Hala's team, with the exception of Crabominable's Ice Hammer. Toucannon is very fun to use, because although 60 base Speed means it won't be outspeeding too many things, you may take advantage of Beak Blast to burn Hala's Pokemon and cripple them. * Fire-types Poliwrath aside, a Fire-type Pokemon has the potential to burn any of Hala's Pokemon, weakening them to the point where you can set up with a few X items and heal to shrug off any accrued damage. * Poison-types Poison-types, such as Crobat and Tentacruel will also resist Hala's Fighting-type attacks, while you can whittle his Pokemon down using Toxic and other Poison-type attacks. Category:Alola Category:Elite Four Category:Boss Fights